An agitator mill of this type is known from EP 0 751 830 B1. In this agitator mill the distance between the last agitator disc, which carries the cage, and the adjacent agitator disc is significantly smaller than the distance of the remaining agitating discs from one another. The reason lies in that, between the agitator discs with the exception of the last agitator disc the distance is such in each case that so-called braided flows develop, i.e. adjacent to the agitator discs the grinding stock together with the auxiliary grinding bodies flows outward as a result of the tangential momenta applied by the agitator discs. In the middle region between the adjacent agitator discs the grinding stock and the auxiliary grinding bodies flow back toward the agitator shaft. In order for the aforementioned braided flows to be able to develop, the distance between adjacent agitator discs must be sufficiently great. This distance is also defined by a so-called separation angle, which is enclosed by two lines. One line extends between a radially inward end of a agitator disc on the agitator shaft. The other line extends parallel to the axis of the agitator shaft. In order for such braided flows to develop, the objective is for the separation angle to be between 30° and 60°. In order to attain a particularly good separation of the auxiliary grinding bodies from the grinding stock including the not yet sufficiently ground grinding stock particles, the distance between the last agitator disc and the adjacent agitator disc is significantly reduced, such that a preliminary screening takes place there upstream of the separation device. This is intended to achieve that at least a substantial portion of the auxiliary grinding bodies and of the coarse, not yet sufficiently ground grinding stock particles does not enter into the separation device in the first place, in which a secondary separation of the remaining auxiliary grinding bodies and coarse grinding stock particles then takes place. This has the disadvantage that these measures cause the active grinding chamber to be reduced in size and the total separation area to be enlarged.